


Crash Course

by hazyhoola



Series: Crash Course [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa is a good senpai, Plot What Plot, Post-Time Skip, hinata shouyou - Freeform, oihina in brazil, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: Oikawa Tooru's concerned on his lonely friend in Rio, so he volunteered to teach Hinata Shouyou on how to drink booze and to flirt with girls. He also added a kissing lesson, to make it a better package.What could honestly happen, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Crash Course [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for OiHina that was born from my own HC [twt](https://twitter.com/summerscents_/status/1295393875436085248).
> 
> This is not smut, maybe a bit borderline, but it's honestly not.
> 
> Enjoy reading. :D

The ball dropped on the fine white sand and a whistle was blown indicating that the match was over. There were people clapping and yelling congratulatory words on the sideline, “Ken Watanabe, Ninja Shouyou, let’s do a match next time again, okay?”, and their opponents walked towards them and greeted as well. They shook hands and exchanged some insights about the match and finally bid their farewells.

The sun was setting and the sky was a mix of blazing red, orange, and a hint of purple. The warm and salty breeze of the wind turned chilly. Less tourists were seen swimming, but the number of ongoing beach volleyball matches just doubled. It was the sight that Oikawa sees every time he visits Brazil. It was satisfying and breathtaking, especially when he sees that bright orange hair on his peripheral view.

Both of them were tired from the match, especially Shouyou because when his work shift ended, he immediately went to meetup with his senpai just to play beach volleyball.

They’re both walking aimlessly on the beach. Looking and observing everyone. “Shouyou-kun, want to grab a drink?” Tooru looked at the tangerine lad beside him waiting for him to respond.

“Mmm… are we talking about healthy juice drinks or the drunk-drink type?” Shouyou retorted.

Oikawa let out a small chuckle before answering, “The _drunk-dead-drink_ type.”

Hinata stopped on his tracks and scratched the back of his head. His face turned red, even though it was difficult to spot because it’s getting dark and the only light they had were coming from bars and stores that surround the beach, but Tooru still did. “I— don’t drink, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru’s eyes widened, “You don’t drink because you don’t want to or because you don’t know how?” it sounded a bit teasing, but he’s actually concerned about Hinata's disposition about alcoholic beverages.

“Of course, I know how. I’m not a child anymore.” Shouyou paused and fiddled his fingers, “it’s just I never actually tried one since I came here and I’m not sure if I can handle it or I’ll turn into some pathetic drunk on the streets after I take a sip. You understand where I’m going, right?”

Oikawa nodded and extended his left hand to reach and tap Shouyou’s shoulder, “I understand and that’s why I’m going to teach you tonight and I’ll definitely take you home and tuck you tight in your bed so you won’t become a pathetic drunk wandering off on the streets of Rio. I got you.” he winked and ruffled those soft orange locks; Hinata sighed in relief.

* * *

They entered the nearest bar they saw. Its interior was inspired by tropical architecture. It was open in the front that makes it more welcoming and makes the air circulation better. The walls have large open windows decorated with bamboo framings. The lights were warm in the eyes that perfectly set the overall mood. The place is not yet packed by tourists or locals, but there were enough groups of people drinking and chattering to make the place noisy.

They sat at a stool in front of the bartender. “Let’s give you an easy one first,” Tooru turned to the bartender and ordered, “One beer and one margarita.” The bartender immediately concocted the drink and placed a bottle of cold beer in front of Oikawa and a fancy looking glass filled with some kind of yellow liquid that has a slice of lime on the rim and a red straw on Hinata’s side.

“ _Saúde_!” They both raised their drinks and clink it to each other.

Oikawa gulped his drink, while Hinata carefully sipped his, analyzing its taste on his tongue. “Good?” Tooru asked as he saw his friend enjoying the drink he ordered.

“Actually, yes.” a smile was formed on Hinata's lips that made the chocolate-color haired man’s heart pound a little harder. “Want to try mine?” Oikawa gently slid the bottle on Hinata and the boy gladly accepted it.

His face grunted a little after the first sip that made Oikawa chuckle, “This is bitter, Oikawa-san. Why are you drinking this?” Hinata returned Tooru’s drink. For a few seconds, Oikawa stared at Shoyo before drinking his first bottle straight without leaving a single drop.

“It’s not bad, you just don’t appreciate its taste. It gets better, chibi-chan.” he grinned at Hinata then ordered two more bottles of beer, “finish yours, then drink this again.”

When Shouyou emptied his glass, he cautiously grabbed the beer and took a sip from it again. Oikawa on the other hand, slyly observes Hinata on how his ears and cheeks flush just from drinking a single glass of margarita. _Low tolerance probably_ , he thought.

“How about now?” Oikawa asked.

“It does get better.” Hinata faced Tooru and smiled from his newest discovery about alcohol.

“Yes, it does.”

* * *

As the sky darkened and the tourists and locals flocked the bar, Hinata got more accustomed to the bitter sweet taste of his beer. From one, his bottle turned to two then three, and now he’s on his fifth bottle of cold crisp beer. He randomly giggles and mouth words that roll on his tongue which indicates that he's either tipsy or drunk, while Oikawa’s on his slow but sixth bottle trying to match up with Hinata’s pace, to stay sober and monitor the first time drinker on his right side.

A blonde caucasian lady who’s only wearing a floral bikini with a jacket on top which accentuated her curvaceous figure suddenly approached Shouyou and attempted to flirt with him, “I saw your match earlier and you’re amazing,” the woman placed her right hand on Hinata’s arms, “Do you play there everyday?”

“Y-yes, I mmm… do.” Hinata stuttered.

The strange woman sexily chuckled on Shouyou’s failure to form words, “Care to have a drink with me? I want to listen more about you.” her tone was seductive, it’s like she’s trying to lure an innocent puppy which in this case was Hinata.

Oikawa raised his eyebrow, waiting for Hinata’s next course of action.

“Uh… I— I’m sorry, but I’m with my f-friend tonight.” Shouyou glanced at Tooru while struggling to keep his words right and the lady did too. She stared for a good couple of seconds before her face reacted like she realized something.

“Oh,” she pulled her hand back, “you’re right, it’s rude to leave your friend alone. Enjoy the night, you two.” the woman winked and smiled then left them.

Oikawa and Hinata stared at each other and burst into laughter, “Did she just—” before Shouyou can even finish his sentence, Oikawa nodded his head while still cackling, “she just tried to hit on you and you rejected her, which is stupid of you by the way, but she honestly thought we’re a gay couple.”

It took a couple of minutes before their laughter died down, “That was hilarious.” Shouyou concluded and Tooru agreed without any hesitation.

“But really, Shouyou-kun,” Oikawa drank a sip of his beer first, “You should’ve taken her offer and just left me here. Did you lose your balls or something?”

Hinata looked down then up and stared at Oikawa, then down again. “I’m not good with girls.” he sighed.

“Not good or doesn’t know how to handle one?”Tooru teased.

“I don’t know, maybe both? I never dated anyone. I dedicated all my time to volleyball and I’m not that attractive in the first place, so maybe she’s just toying with me.”

Tooru furrowed his brows, “You have a perfectly toned body and a cute face, you know. You’re definitely attractive. All volleyball players are attractive. Try to be more confident, Shouyou-kun.”

Hinata raised his head and grinned cheekily at Tooru.

“So you’ve never been kissed?,” Oikawa jokingly asked Hinata to lighten up the mood, “never dated? Never flirted? Never anything girl-related?”

Shouyou shook his head and snickered.

“Okay! So aside from being your volleyball senpai and drinking senpai. I will now teach you the art of seduction.” Tooru declared his embarrassing statement with pure confidence. “I’ll make sure that you can hook up with any girl you choose tonight. You’ll have your first taste of someone else’s lips by midnight.”

Hinata suddenly blurted out the beer he was drinking, “Oh god, no, Oikawa-san.” he raised his hands, signaling Oikawa to stop his absurd plan. “You can teach me, but I won’t pick up or kiss any random girl.”

“That’s not how this works, Shouyou-kun.” Tooru shaked his head in disapproval. “How can I know that you’ve understood the lesson if you won’t use it.”

“I’m a fast learner.” Hinata smiled and tried to convince Oikawa with it.

Tooru clicked his tongue, “Okay fine,” he sighed, “I’ll act as a girl for you and try to flirt with me, then I’ll assess the situation then teach you my way after, okay?”

Hinata did a thumbs up, “Okay, Oikawa-san.”

* * *

Hinata drank his fifth bottle first then asked for another one before he proceeded, “You’re great on that match a while ago, Oikawa-san.” he lifted his hand and placed it on Tooru’s thigh and gave it a little squeeze. “I like your receives and spikes earlier. You’re the best, want to get drunk with me?” Shouyou winked and struggled not to laugh or smile.

“You’re just copying that foreign lady earlier,” Oikawa smirked, “but the hand gesture does really work.”

Shouyou slid his hand lower on Tooru and motioned small circles using his thumb, “I don’t know what to do next, Oikawa-san?” he giggled.

For some reason, Hinata’s action made Oikawa shiver, so he grabbed his beer and finished it quickly, “Oikawa- san are you okay? Your face is sooo red, right now.” the tangerine lad chuckled.

Tooru’s not drunk, maybe a bit tipsy, but not drunk, he knows what’s happening, but he can’t figure out why he kept on looking at Hinata’s face. His eyes lingered on Shouyou’s blushing face due to alcohol and his plump red lips that urged him to lick his own.

“Y—you’re doing good.” he finally said. “Let’s say your flirting skills worked, do you know how to kiss?”

Hinata’s eyebrows raised and his face screams confusion, “you just peck each other’s mouths, right? Like this,” Shouyou demonstrated this notion by making his hands positioned like lips and colliding it together.

They both laughed at Shouyou’s idea of kissing, “No! You really suck at this,” Oikawa rebutted, “have you ever actually seen any couple kissing?”

“I did!”

Tooru seated properly and let his fingers run through his hair, “Kissing involves tongue,” he expired then chuckled.

Shouyou’s face turned sour, “That’s gross.”

“It’s not,” Oikawa quickly pulled out his wallet and paid their bill, “I’ll teach you, but let’s get out of here first.”

Hinata, although baffled, followed Tooru’s order, so he drank his last bottle of beer and tried to stand up, but his knees wobbled. He grabbed at Oikawa’s shirt to find his balance, “okay, let’s go.”

* * *

They sat on the sand, far from the noise of the open bars and people enjoying their time, “So, I’m going to teach you _first hand_ on how to kiss, Shouyou-kun,” Tooru smirked, “with tongue.” he added.

Maybe it’s the alcohol in his system, but Shouyou bravely and quickly agreed on Oikawa’s free lesson, “Yeah, sure, Oikawa-sensei.”

Oikawa leaned closer, “Close your eyes,” he whispered on Hinata’s mouth as he was an inch away from it and his now-student obediently followed his words again.

Their lips touched and no one’s moving, Tooru lightly pressed his lips against Shouyou’s one more time, “Shouyou, breathe,”and so he did. Oikawa leaded, he held Shouyou’s face to synchronize their movement and to avoid a teeth clashing kiss. It was slow yet burning, the perfect kiss for a beginner to get hooked.

Tooru gently tugged Hinata’s lips, “Open your mouth for me,” he murmured when they momentarily pulled apart to breathe.

“Okay.”

Shouyou warmly welcomed Tooru’s tongue, it was hot and tasted like the craft beer they were drinking earlier. Oikawa fervently ravaged Hinata’s mouth, fondling his tongue with his and savoring every corner of it that he could possibly reach.

Hinata whimpered on the new sensation that the setter made him feel.

“Stick out your tongue now.” like a puppy being trained, Shouyou attentively followed his master’s command given to him. Tooru wrapped his mouth on Hinata’s tongue and sucked it out like it was his favorite brand of lollipop. He twirled and rubbed his tongue around it and sucked it again.

Shouyou unconsciously grasped his senpai’s sleeves to find the strength he needed to continue and Oikawa noticed his student’s reaction, so he stopped, “Are you okay, Shouyou?” Hinata still fazed from the kiss, nodded.

“I-I’m fine.”

Tooru asked him again, “Do you want to continue? We can stop now.”

Hinata shaked his head, “No, n-no, I’m perfectly fine. We can continue.” His words made Oikawa joyous and confident. This time Shouyou scooted over to close the gap between him and Oikawa’s lips. He hungrily kissed him, a bit sloppy for a first timer, but Tooru did not care, he liked it. He loves the way Hinata licks the side of his lips and gently bits his lower lip.

Tooru cupped his face with both hands to deepen their kiss, which Hinata pleasantly received. Their tongues overlapping. Mouths crashing. Shouyou shifted his arms around Oikawa’s back, locking him in.

His inhibitions were slowly fading. Tooru changed his mouth’s course from Shouyou’s lips to his jaw, then his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and a wet trail from his saliva, “You taste good.” then he lightly suck Hinata’s neck which made him groan, “O-Oika—”

“Fuck.” Tooru hissed as he realized what he just did, “I—Shouyou-kun, I’m sorry.” he looked at Hinata’s neck and the mark he left, “that will probably bruise tomorrow.” he shut his eyes closed, regretting his action.

Shouyou came back to his senses when Oikawa apologized, “It’s okay, I’m okay.” he attempted to console him, “I can cover it with a bandaid, Oikawa-san,” he paused and gazed intently on Tooru’s brown eyes that’s filled with concern, “I liked it.”

Tooru opened his mouth, then closed it again, he’s out of words from what he just heard.

“I want to learn more, Oikawa-sensei.” Hinata muttered. His cheeks and ears were red not because he’s drunk, he’s definitely sober now, but because of embarrassment. He liked it. He wants more, more of Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder and sighed in relief, “Okay.” he’s not the only one, he smiled. “Let’s go to my room or your apartment?”

“Pedro, might be bothered by us, so your room, Oikawa-san.” Tooru grinned and agreed.

Oikawa stood up first, then offered his hand to Hinata for him to grab on it, which the previous middle blocker accepted, “Get ready, I’ll be teaching you _lots_ of things tonight.” he whispered in Shouyou's ears as he was about to stand up.

“I’m ready to learn, Oikawa-sensei.” he answered.

* * *

They immediately closed the door behind them when they reached Oikawa’s hotel room. That night, Hinata Shouyou learned a lot of things. Their room was filled with moans, grunts, names being screamed, and wet skin lewdly slamming on another skin.

 _Oikawa Tooru is really a great senpai and teacher_ , Hinata concluded as he breathed out, tired from a long night of lessons. And he really did taste someone else’s mouth and _more_ for the first time by midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. Leave one if you feel like it or you enjoyed this fanfic.
> 
> THANK YOU :D


End file.
